I hates guardians
by Wos99944
Summary: Envy has three major top secrets he refrains from letting anyone else;including his guardian Roy knows other than his family.1,he is William Elric.2,he is the leader of the infamous Seven Deadly Sins criminal gang and he is a She.ParentalRoyxEnvy/Ed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Summary: Envy has three major top secrets he refrains from letting anyone else; including his guardian Roy knows other than his family. One, he is William Elric. Two, he is the leader of the infamous Seven Deadly Sins criminal gang and he is a She. Parental Roy x Ed/Envy…Ed x Envy

Yo hello to the world. This'll be a fanfic of Roy x Envy (like obviously) therefore Roy will be a parental figure towards the Elric siblings. And in this story, they only lost their mother lately and their father refuses to care for them so he abandon them. Envy was old enough but the authority doesn't allow him. You'll see why later. And the military refers to the police. For now, enjoy this story. Envy x Parental Roy, Parental Roy x Ed, Ed x Envy

Chapter 1:

"Urg, stupid new guardian, stupid new school and stupid fucking new house." Ed curses on the street. He carries three heavy luggages. "Brother! Mind your language!" The youngest brother, Al warned. "For once Al, I agree with him." A boy no more than eighteen said. He has long spiky emerald hair flying at all direction. It would have covered his face if it had not for his headband that had an upside down triangle. He wore a short black sport bra that only covers his torso and matching it a black skirt with black shorts underneath, exposing his thighs. "It won't be long before the stupid motherfucker send us back to the fucking orphanage again." He added with a smirk. "Oh Big Bro, not you too!" Al gasped.

"Speaking of which, where the fuck is that "guardian" of ours?" Ed scowled. "He was supposed to be fucking here five minutes ago!" Just then, a man who walk pass him overheard what he said. He paused and grabbed Ed's shoulder. He has raven short hair and wore a military uniform. "Sorry…are you the Elric Brothers?" The man asked with a stern face. "Y-Yeah, what's it to ya?" Ed stared boringly at the man.

"A-are you our guardian?" Al asked nicely. "Hi, my name is Alphonese Elric, the youngest brother. Pleased to meet you." He bowed respectfully towards the man. The man was rather startled by Al's manners as what he expected is what Ed and Envy is currently doing, scowling at him for adopting them. "All of people, it just have to be a military soldier." Ed and Envy mentally said to themselves. "Y-Yeah. I'm Roy Mustang, your guardian. So which one of you is Edward Elric?" He looks at the remaining two sternly.

"What? Are you blind? Old man?" Ed mocked. "Or have you spent all your eyesight looking at miniskirts?" Envy added in the fun. Roy was surprised but regain his emotionless mask soon. "Firstly, I'm only 14 years older than the name known as Edward, which I'm 29. Secondly, as much as I want to, but in the military, women are free to wear long pants and long skirts so I don't have the chance. Thirdly, I'm the Colonel in the military, who'll be promoting to General soon. So please greet me with respect."

Envy and Ed look at each other, before they laugh loudly. "C-Colonel? More like Colonel Bastard!" Ed laughs. "Y-Yeah, a-a guy like you? Don't make me laugh!" Envy said, accompany with Ed. Roy was starting to get piss off. "So, which one of you is Edward Elric?" He repeats himself. "Couldn't you tell?" Ed stopped laughing; his smile turns into a frown. "You are the Colonel in your rank, you should have read our profile and we do have a picture right? So how could you adopt us without knowing our face?" Roy was taken aback. This kid was smart. "So I assume you're Edward Elric then?" Ed 'tch' before he reply, "Then who do you expect? Hitler?" "Oh no, I expect someone taller not a boy like you…" Roy smirked as he watches Ed's face turning red. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT HE NEEDS A THOUSAND OF HIM TO CARRY HIM SO HE CAN SEE THE TALL GUY!"

Envy stopped himself from laughing as he watches Roy's face slowly turn red. Roy tries to calm himself down as he look at Envy. There was a long term of silence between them. "What?" Envy looked in irritation. "So what's your name?" Envy rolls his eyes. "So it's true that you don't read our profiles?" Roy rolls his eyes back. "Like obviously, I don't fancy paperwork. So what do you expect?" Envy yawn in boredom. "Envy. Envy Elric, the eldest." Roy thought about the name. "How strange. I heard that name before…" He said to himself. Envy jolted for a while. He quickly thinks of an idea. "So can we go now? The sun is killing me…" He said.

Roy sighs heavily as his Lieutenant, Riza open the door for Roy and the Elric Brothers to get into the car. She closes the door as she got into the car and drive to the Headquarters. Envy and Ed jolted for a while. "Don't worry. The police won't eat you up." Roy teases. Ed scowled, "Hah, What's there to afraid of?" Envy rolled his eyes for probably the fifth time for the day. "Hah, if I would to have a job and apartment now, we wouldn't have to go through all these bullshit." "Big Bro, mind your language please." Al gasped.

"What for? You know how I've always been-Oh my gosh!" Envy squeaked as he saw a spiky short black hair guy in his mid-twenties walk out of the police station. Ed widened his eyes as he spotted the guy. Ed and Envy look at each other before they laugh their heads off. "So like him!" Ed chuckles. "Blame him for owning such attraction!" Envy roars with laughter. Ed and Envy stare each other in silence again before they laugh again. Roy was pissed off. What's so interesting about that guy? He should go check it out later.

Riza smiled at Roy. "Don't worry. They'll get along with you fine." Roy smiled back, "Hopefully." "So chibi, want to head out tonight?" Envy winked at Ed. Ed blushes heavily, it didn't go unnoticed by Roy. "For what?" He smuggles into Envy's chest. "For that of course…" Envy smiles especially for Ed. Ed blushes redder. He nodded sheepishly as Envy kisses Ed on the lips. Riza and Roy was so shocked that Riza turned her attention off the main road. "Hey woman, look out for the main road…" Envy commented. Riza shook back as she dodges ongoing cars and motorbikes.

Roy had the fright for his life. Envy and Ed chuckle. Riza glared at Envy through the mirror. "Please don't get us involved with your little game of dodging. We're still young. Chibi-san and I haven't lost our virginity yet." Envy mocked. Ed chuckles as he hugs Envy tighter. Roy watches as his jaws dropped. Ed and Envy are gays! Al sweatdrop, "S-sorry, they've been like this since young because Envy is our half-sibling. They're what you adults call…" He blushes lightly. "Dating…I believe…"

Roy groaned, "Riza, please drive us at a faster pace. I want to send the kids back home." Riza nodded and step on the engine. Soon, they've reached the Headquarters. "So just sigh here and I'll officially be your guardian for another four more years before you're free to go." Envy raised up his hand. "Unfortunately, I'm eighteen. There's no need for me to sign, right?" Roy nodded. He handed a pen to Ed and Al. "I just need another three years for that…" Ed scowled as he sign the paper. "At least we have a proper adult to care for us." Al smiled. "Hah! As if I need someone to care for me! I already have palm tree-san!" "Oh chibi-san!" "Oh palm tree!" Ed and Envy reach out for each other, hugging tightly.

"And moreover, after that event ten years back, I've more confident to care for myself more…" Ed said softly. Envy then frown slightly and patted his back. "So if you don't mind, why do you request a mechanic every month that's named after Winry Rockbell? Can't any other mechanics do?" Roy asked. Envy glared daggers at him and was about to punch him when Ed held his hand out to stop Envy. "It's okay. Maybe we'll be free after he sees it." Ed said. He slowly lifted his sleeve up. Roy and Riza gasped. Ed has an automail right hand and as he lifts up his left side of the pants, he also has an automail left leg. He quickly pulls them back and hid his face behind his blond bangs. "Oh um, I-I'm sorry for-" Roy started but was interrupted by Envy. "Shut up if you still want your life…" Roy kept quiet afterwards. "So where's your fucking house? I want to sleep now!" Envy scorched. Roy calls upon his assistant Lieutenant, Havoc to send them to his house as he does so, he requests for Al to stay back. Envy assisted Ed while Al stays back for a while.

"So would you mind telling us a little about him?" Roy asked Al politely. Al shakes his head, "To cut long story short, he lost them after Mom died. He was running after "Dad"…he emphasize the word. "When he was knocked down by a unnoticed car…the car got in to a fire and robbed him for his arm and leg. He was so broken that no one other than Envy could mend him back. If it wasn't for Big Bro, Bro would have been still broken…so that's explain their…relationship…" Roy nodded, and dismisses him. "Oh, and please, Colonel Mustang…" Al said before he goes. "Please be patience with Bro for awhile. Because of him, he doesn't trust anyone else that much and, don't talk about him in front of Bro. He hates him as much as he hates himself for unable to protect Mom that time…" Just like that, he walks off. Roy sighs and rubbed his forehead to lessen his headache. So that's explains his rudeness towards him...

"Lieutenant Hawkeye…" Roy summoned. "At once, sir." Riza stood forward. "Try helping me find out more about the Elric Brothers please…I need more information on them…" Roy said. Riza nodded before she headed for the Library to look for Brenda. Roy sits back in his chair. What could have happened other than the Elric Brothers? And why does "Envy" sound so familiar?

"So you're sure you want to join, chibi? Once in, no out…" Envy said as he prepares to walk out of the house, waiting for Ed as he dressed in a very Envy-like style except for his long tight black jeans. "Only for temporarily so you'll have the time to find a new Pride…" Ed said. Envy shook his head. "Then, let's go…" Envy said. Ed nodded and walk along with Envy.

At the alley:

"Greed, what the hell have you gotten into? I saw you at the Military Headquarters just now!" Envy scowled. The same spiky short hair guy back at the day chuckled, "At least I didn't leak out about our gang!" "Aw, come on. Greed, someday you'll seriously land all of us there!" A woman said. She was wearing a black dress that almost exposed her huge breasts and her thighs. "Oh please, it's not that serious. Lust…" Greed said. "Speaking of which, aren't you dating that military soldier? Heddison or Aden?" "It's Havoc! You idiot." Lust replied. "So when are we going for our next prey, Envy-niisan?" A young boy with messy long black hair asks. "We'll go robbing, Wrath." "Yeah, stealing gold!" A fat man cheered. "More gold, more food!" "Come on, Gluttony. It's not good for you when you overeat." Lust commented.

"So can we go now? I'm sleepy!" A young woman said. She has brownish-light long wavy hair with a normal black gown that exposed her mid-thighs. "Before that, I want to introduce our new Pride. But of course, it'll be temporary…" Envy said as a boy stood out. "This is my brother, my lover, my beloved Edward, who'll take place in Pride for temporary!"

So is it good? I know, a little crappy and weird. But if you guys review enough, maybe I'll add in a second chapter. Until then, please review so I can prepare for chap 2 for you guys. Until then, good night/day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Summary: Envy has three major top secrets he refrains from letting anyone else; including his guardian Roy knows other than his family. One, he is William Elric. Two, he is the leader of the infamous Seven Deadly Sins criminal gang and he is a She.

Well, well, well. Thanks to these people here, I'll have the will to continue writing! ^_^.

(i-don't-know-whom.)

Kurina the Imiko

XxXEnvyxXx

06scarletsoul06

I-Ate-The-Wriggles

Thanks for reviewing. And one more announcement to make before starting this second chapter. This'll be in Roy x Envy. I just put it in the wrong place. Haha…So without any further ado, let's begin the chapter which you guys have been waiting for.

Chapter 2:

"Why are the both of you late?" Roy scowled upon seeing the two teens from the front door. "I remembered sending you guys here back at 6pm didn't I?" "And I remembered that I do say that I've a date tonight with Chibi-san, didn't I?" Envy argued back with a smirk on his face. Roy shot a hard glance at Envy, he sighed heavily to calm himself down. Of course, maybe only Envy knows, he can't implicate Ed. "Look, there's a criminal gang late out at night. And we just receive a case that the Seven Deadly Sins gang is on the loose…" Envy jolted and Ed was just stunned.

"Oh please, we're grown ups. We can care for ourselves." Ed protested. Envy patted Ed's shoulder and move his eyes to the left. Ed widened his eyes. Envy nodded and patted his shoulder again. Ed sighed and head up the staircase. "I'll be waiting…" Ed mumbles. Envy smiled back and nodded. With that, Ed head to his new room.

After Ed was out of sight, Roy glanced at Envy. "What?" Envy shrugged. "You do know about it, don't you?" Roy asked. "What the hell are you talking about?" Envy said. "I've lots of things that I know…which one are you implying?" "The Seven Deadly Sins gang of course! Don't tell me you seriously have no damn idea about them. Especially when you've named yourself after their leader, Envy. Is that wrong, William Elric?" Roy gritted his teeth. "How do you know my name?" Envy growled deadly. "I do have information. After all, I'm the Colonel of the military, who will be promoted to General in 3 days time…" Roy smirked. Envy doesn't know if Roy knows everything yet. "Then surely you know that Ed and Al are my half-brothers. Is that right?" Envy tested, watching Roy's smile turning into a frown.

"And please, I can rename my name in any way I like. So you can't accuse me in anyway you like just because I've decided to have the same 'name' with the leader of that fucking gang!" Envy argued. Roy frowned deeper.

He smirked, so he doesn't know yet. "I thought you've my information? So you think that papers can be trusted? What a pathetic Colonel…wait it's General!" Envy cackled and walks off, towards Ed's room. Roy leaned back against his armchair. "Damn, I almost outsmart him. The Elric Brothers are sure cunning…"

"Well, how is it?" Ed asked as Envy steps into the room and shut the door behind. "Manage to escape that eagle…" Envy heaved a sigh of relief. "That pony is a sharp one…" Envy narrowed his eyes. Ed chuckled, "See, this sort of job is not easy…" Envy pouted, "CHIBI!" "Haha, just joking." Ed chuckled. "Come here, palm tree." Envy pouted and walks towards Ed who was sitting on the bed. He sits on Ed's lap. "You seriously don't want to quit? After we've stolen the money?" Ed asked. Envy shakes his head. "Unless you want me to go on a suicide…" Envy said. "And we've found the new Pride…" Ed argued. "Don't you want a new Envy as well? So we don't have to continue this kind of life? We have enough wealth, we have enough happiness…isn't that enough?" Envy gritted his teeth. "At least until we've a child, please…"

As soon as Envy said that, Ed yanked Envy to the bed and climb on top on him. "Why not? It just finished, isn't it?" Ed smirked evilly. Envy blushes heavily. "You're horny, you know that?" Envy said. Ed chuckles and kisses Envy's forehead. "I shall wait then…" He touches Envy's forehead with his before he climbs off his elder brother. "Good night then…" "Good night…" At the house outside, a shadow stared at their window, and gritted its teeth. "I shall have you no matter what, Envy…." He empathize the last word before darkness lurks over him and vanish within.

Envy felt chills sending down his spine. "What's wrong, Envy?" Ed asked, shifting his head to the side, making him look adorable. Envy smiled, "Nah, you're cute as ever, chibi-san…" Ed blinked and smiles back. He covers him with a blanket. Envy snuggles into Ed's chest while Ed hugged Envy on the head. "Goodnight, my beloved sister…" "Goodnight, my beloved brother…"

Just then, a phone rang across the hallway.

"Yes, this is Roy Mustang. May I know whom am I speaking to?"

"This is Riza Hawkeye. We're gathered up the required evidences and statements from the victim's family. Gracia and Elicia stated that they did not hear anything till there was a loud thup on the floor downstairs. Only to find out that Maes Hughes is brutally killed and all of their fortunes were stolen."

"As for the evidence?"

"Same as the previous case. They left the sign over there on the victim's chest. A winged-dragon trying to eat its own tail with a pentagram at the center." Riza could hear the other line groaned.

"It's been fifty thousands case straight in the row with the same people…"

"Sir, you're sure you don't need a break for awhile…especially after hearing about his death…"

"No Riza, it's fine. I just need a day off…"

"As you wish then, good night Sir…" With that, Roy put the phone down. He gritted his teeth. "Why, Hughes? Why did you die such a terrible death? My friend?"

The next day:

"Where are we going, Roy?" Al asked nicely as the Elric Brothers and Roy stepped into the car in their black suits. "Today is a friend's anniversary. He died last night, brutally…" Envy and Ed twitched an eyebrow. "Which one?" Envy asked. "I didn't know that the Colonel Bastard even have friends…" Ed smirked. "Bro, don't be rude. It must have been a terrible experience to lose a friend!" Al gasped. "Oh please, it can't be worse than his own family, could it?" Ed argued. "The ultimate victims are the family. From what I see, the Colonel Bastard wasn't even awestruck!" "And Al, it can't be worse than us, right?" Envy asked. That shut Al up.

Envy and Ed widened their eyes upon seeing the deceased's face. Elicia was crying to the people to stop burying her father and Gracia just mourned for her husband. Ed and Envy stared at each other. Roy just continued staring throughout the ceremony. Envy moves to Gracia's side, he patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry about your husband's death…" Envy said sadly before he leaves the destination, followed by Ed.

"Envy?" Ed was concerned. "What have I done?" Envy cried, he started to sob. "I've broken down a family. I've already checked out. He wasn't supposed to have a daughter, or even a wife. I HAVE FUCKING CHECK HIS FUCKING RECORD 100% YET THIS FUCKING INCIDENT HAPPENED!" Envy fell to the floor, kneeling as he cried out in the alley. Ed patted Envy's shoulder, he hugged Envy tightly. "Ssh, Envy…Calm down…Incidents still happen even after checking…Envy, ssh…It's enough…you didn't mean it…" Envy shuddered under Ed's touch and continues crying in his chest. He cried out loud, cursing himself for the incident he could have prevented.

During night time:

"Where do you two think you're going?" Roy asked as Envy and Ed started wearing their shoes. "Heading to work of course. Today is the Friday night." Envy scorched. "We do not rely on "guardian"." Ed replied. "Wait, call your boss. I want the both of you to cancel." "What? You want us to starve to death?" Envy scowled. "But the criminals are still on the loose." Roy protested. "And isn't it your job to protect us citizens?" Ed was dripping poison from his mouth. "You can't even protect your own friend yet you're still the Colonel of the military. Fuck off…" Ed stuttered and just grabbed Envy's hand and walk out.

Roy closed his eyes tightly. "I know…. I'm useless…" "Yo Envy…so what are we going to do tonight?" Lust asked, but got a slap from Envy. "Didn't I tell you to check on the house carefully?" Envy hissed. "The fucker has a kid and a wife, you idiot!" "W-What? B-But that's…" "I've checked, it's true. Why did you lie?" Envy growls. "S-Sir, it's me who instructed Lust to lie." Greed quickly protested. Envy widens his eyes and walk towards Greed. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? You have a death wish?" "No sir, it's just that I…don't understand why are they not allowed…" Greed argued. Envy punched Greed and kick him in the stomach. "You want to know fucking why?" Envy growled. "Chibi-san, you tell him…" Ed nodded, "We do not wish to break a family apart…our family is in the same situation before…we do understand the pain they gone through…because of that, I lost an arm and a leg…" Ed explained. "Envy doesn't want the history to repeat itself. So he don't allow us the gang to kill families unless one of the parties is unfaithful towards one another…that's another reason for the Ultimate Spear to leak information for us…"

Greed gritted his teeth and glared at Ed. "I-I'm sorry, Sir. Please forgive me…" Envy held up his hand. "No forgiveness…you two will be punished severely. Lust, by hook or by crook, give me a whole chunk of information about Roy Mustang, and you Greed, you're going to close down your Devil's nest for a month." Greed widened his eyes. "Any objection?" Envy asked the others. They shook their heads. "Pride?" Envy calls out. The new Pride, who is a young boy with short midnight hair and black eyes, stares at Envy. "Would you please erase this case from the military and provide that family with a few fortunes from your father? Please…" The others except Ed stares at him. His or her leader will never say please to anyone except for Ed. Pride understands and head off.

"For today, we'll do nothing…" Envy said. "You were all dismissed for today." With that, the group broke apart and heads to their destination. Greed continues gritting his teeth. "Shit, my plan has backfired."

So is it good? Is it bad? To comment, please head to the bottom of the page and click review. And maybe it'll sped up the date to update. Okay, until next time then folks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Summary: Envy has three major top secrets he refrains from letting anyone else; including his guardian Roy knows other than his family. One, he is William Elric. Two, he is the leader of the infamous Seven Deadly Sins criminal gang and he is a She.

Sorry for being so late. Thank you all for waiting…

(i-don't-know-whom.)

Kurina the Imiko

XxXEnvyxXx

06scarletsoul06

I-Ate-The-Wriggles

Cha's Aegis

Ilicsm

XxFluffyXAlienxX

Well, let's just say that I've been busy celebrating my country's National Day so that's why this story has been delayed. So let's just cut this author's note short, let's start the new chapter!

Chapter 3:

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hey Lusty, here's Envy. I need ya to help me with something…um like checking up on Greed!" Envy said over the public phone, fearing that his own could have a hearing device.

"Like why would I want to do that?" Lust questions him. "Just because of the incident lately?"

"Not only that, he has been strange lately after I let him off the hook and moreover, a cunning person like him could never show his face in a police station, let over the main Headquarter. Chibi-san was there as well!" Envy explains.

"I'll try my very best then…" Lust agrees. "After all, a cunning person like him…"

"No sweat, a pro spy and an investigator like you could handle this small fry…" Envy persuades her. With that, he ends the call.

"So how did it go?" Ed asks. He was outside the phone booth waiting for Envy.

"She said she would try…after all…Greed is still so mysterious that up till this day, I still don't understand him…" Envy groans. Ed chuckles at such a sight.

"Come on, Envy. At least you've understand him to an extent where you knows that he's up to no good again." Ed chuckles.

"Sometimes, I wonder if we're really childhood friends!" Envy rolls his eyes, groaning.

"So are we going to continue walking or not?" Ed asks. Envy glares at him.

"Are you kidding? Of course!" Envy shudders, having the thought of going home earlier than usual. So they continue walking at the center town, with a mysterious person following closely behind them.

"Neh, Envy…" Ed tugs Envy hand. Envy nods.

"I know, let's head this way." Envy leads themselves to a nearby alleyway that has multiple ways. Envy hid himself and Ed behind a load of basket. The person curses, thinking that he or she has lost them. Envy ambushes from behind and hit the person at the back of the head. The guy groans and as Envy was about to hit again, he paused.

"What are you doing here, stalker?" Envy asks sarcastically. Ed frowns; this is so not a good day for dates.

"Havoc, what the hell are you doing here when you're suppose to be managing the café at the town?" Ed questions him. He is the boss of a café in the town and Havoc is one of his employees.

"Hey boss, you don't have to hit that hard you know," the blond hair man groans.

"Like who wouldn't when they have someone stalking them for a day?" Envy argued. "Moreover, it's our date today."

"Whatever," Ed rolls his eyes, grabbing Envy by the wrist. "Just go back to the café and let us have our own time." With that, they walk off.

At night:

"Heading out again?" Roy asks when Envy and Ed put on their sneakers.

"Do you have a problem?" Ed glares at Roy. "It's Envy birthday today. At least he deserve a special treat from his future husband."

"You mean future wife?" Envy laughs his head off. Ed blushes heavily.

"At least I'm the one on top!" Ed smirks, watching Envy frown.

"At least I'm good at leaving those love bites!" Envy argues.

"And at least…" "Alright, alright. I get it, just stop going into further details if you still value your respect from me!" Al shouted across the kitchen. Ed and Envy rolls their eyes and leave the house. Al rolls his eyes and mumbles, "Urg, brothers!" and resume cooking his dinner.

At an alley:

"So what are we going to do tonight, Envy?" Wrath asks innocently, along with Pride nodding his head.

"Who knows?" Envy replies. "I haven't got any mood lately…"

"Oof, a rough night with Eddie, I see…" Lust teases as she watches Envy blushing heavily.

"S-Shut up!" Envy stutters the words, not noticing how Greed gritting his teeth.

"So where should we go, I'm bored!" Sloth complained.

"Then why not head out to a nearby bar then?" Ed suggests. Most of them agree with the short blond.

"Then how about Pride and Wrath?" Lust asks curiously.

"They can go in but of course can't drink!" Envy replied for Ed.

At a nearby bar:

"What the hell is that bar?" Greed drops his jaws. It's gotta be the worst bar ever.

"Why, it's Madam Christmas' hostess bar…" Envy said, pointing at the sign. "Isn't it?"

"Sigh, now I know why you would brought us here…" Lust sighs. "This is your 'guardian's family bar."

"And the source for information…" Envy added. "Those girls not only serve people like us, they also collect information for that damn Colonel Bastard…"

"I see…" Lust smacks her palm at her forehead. "Then wouldn't we have to call each other by names?"

"Or we can always head to our café there…" Ed suggests. Wrath and Pride widen their eyes and shook their head.

"Welcome to the bar!" Pretty ladies immediately invite Envy and his gang in. They proceed to sit beside them but they refuses. "We just want to have a drink before we leave." Envy said.

"My, my. What a rarity for youngsters to come nowadays." The lady boss said. "Did I ever advise you not to have alcoholic drinks for those two kids?"

"Don't worry, Selim and Caliber don't drink." Envy explains. "So is the information collected yet, Madam Christmas?" The woman sighs in exhaustion.

"Here's what you want, William." Madam Christmas said, passing tons of paper based on a certain colonel. "However, I do want to ask you this, why do you want to check on my nephew?"

"Let's just say that I want my family to leave him as far as possible." Envy smiles. "We shouldn't have been together, living under the same roof."

"Still, Roy would still know about it someday," Madam Christmas said. "And he's no pushover. He is still trying to persuade me to find more about you…"

"Yeah, I know." Envy sighs. "After all, you're a great professional in these areas. Well, thanks again."

"Your welcome, Ms William." Madam Christmas smiles.

"Eh, so you're a girl?" Lust was surprised, including a few sins like Greed.

"Why couldn't I be one?" Envy looks at Lust with a bored look.

"Why didn't I know back when we're kids?" Greed grits his teeth.

"Cause you're busy shoving your cock in pussies!" Envy replies, watching Ed chuckles.

"Come on, let's head to Roy's house and rob him." Ed smirks.

The next day:

"Oh my god, the gang has been more active than ever." Roy face-palms himself when he groans, reporting the incident to the Higher Ups.

"This means that you could say bye-bye to your position in the next few days." Riza commented as she wrote every sentence down.

"Wow, he is such an unworthy Colonel, don't you think?" Envy laughs.

"Yeah, you can still get killed when you're living in a police's house." Ed joins in the fun. Al glares daggers at them.

"Come on, Brothers." Al cried. "Let's head to your room. We need a serious talk!" With that, Al grabbed both of them, dragging back to their room.

After Roy finished reporting, he head towards the boys' room, only to heard Al scolding, "How could you steal under someone's nose?"

"Hey unlike you, we're huge major responsibilities of feeding another six more mouths!" Ed argues back.

"But can't you just rob another person instead?" Al asks back.

"Cause we can't tolerate him at here anymore!" Envy said back.

"Then you're saying that you killed his best friend just to escape from his clutches?"

"Like I said, Al. Envy doesn't know that this was going to be happen!" Ed said back. "You know our line the best, Al. Once Envy has found the perfect heir for the gang, he'll quit and enjoy the peaceful remaining days!"

"But Bro, until the extent where people are involved?"

"AND LIKE I'VE FUCKING SAID BEFORE! ENVY'S THE LEADER OF THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS GANG AND HE CAN'T JUST FUCKING LEAVE CAUSE IT'S HIS RESPONSIILITES!"

Roy widens his eyes at the sight of this. The kids that he had adopted, the eldest one is the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins gang that he has been persuading over the past five years? And he's the killer of his best friend?

So do you like it? I know it's a little too early to reveal Envy's darkest secret. But of course it was required because I'll be having Envy to quit the gang soon! And why does Greed grits his teeth when he heard Envy had a rough night and blushes heavily? And what will Roy do after he has found out about it? To comment or continue supporting this story, just click the button down there, "Review". Until then, Ciaos!


End file.
